


Stop Thinking

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodney thinks too much, and John is just HOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for msktrnanny's 2006 Kissing Challenge.

If you'd asked him twenty-four hours ago, Rodney McKay would've told you that abject terror and hot sex didn't belong in the same sentence, let alone the same puddle-jumper. But now....

Now he had John Sheppard straddling his lap, pushing against him in an effort to get close-closer-closest, kissing him deep and hot and messy, moaning almost loud enough that Rodney couldn’t hear the whine of Wraith darts overhead. Every detail was magnified, sharp: from the flex of John's back under his fingers to the rasp of stubble against his chin to the faint grassy smell of John's hair to the faint taste of coffee and the not-turkey sandwich John ate at lunch, and he could almost forget they'd been separated from the others in the chaos following a Wraith attack.

He felt weird, in an underwater slow-motion way -- on the one hand, hello, the Wraith meant panic and pain and death; but on the other...John's mouth was soft in a way he hadn't imagined it would be, and he seemed to know instinctively where Rodney needed to be touched. After a bit of initial awkwardness about whose nose went where, things just fell into place. They came together slowly, keeping time to a beat that was at odds with their racing hearts, learning each other one kiss at a time.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't wondered what it would be like to be with John, but he never thought it would be like this. He'd always imagined it would be hard and fast and over far too quickly. This was sleepy and slow and sweet -- like breakfast in bed on Sunday morning. Now that Rodney thought about it, he realized John savored everything this way, from books to coffee to food -- he always ate slowly, putting down his fork between bites as he chewed during meals, always read with care, turning the pages only after he'd read each word, always sipped at creamy cups of coffee instead of gulping.

Rodney was startled out of his thoughts when John stopped kissing him.

"What...wait, where are you going?"

"Stop thinking, Rodney."

"Oh please. Asking me to stop thinking is like asking planets to stop orbiting the sun, or telling Ronon to stop trying to ki-"

Rodney inhaled sharply as John wrapped his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and jerked his head back. The rush of heat in his belly solidified into aching need as John spoke.

"Stop. Thinking."

"Um. Right, no thinking. I can do that." And that was all he had time for before John was kissing him again, still slow and sweet, but with more force, more intent, hands roaming over Rodney's shoulders and chest. Rodney couldn't hold back his moan; it was loud in the enclosed space of the 'jumper, but not loud enough to drown out the little sound of approval John made. It was hot in ways that Rodney couldn't even begin to explain and when he smoothed his hands along the back of John's thighs, gripping John's ass and pulling him closer, the sound morphed and twisted into something closer to Rodney's moans.

Rodney slid to the edge of the bench, and off onto the floor, landing with a thump, still holding John. He broke the kiss, sliding his mouth down along John's jaw to his neck, breathing hard. When John tipped his head up, Rodney flicked his tongue over the soft skin under his ear before he nipped softly along the side of John's neck.

"God, John, want you, want to taste you, fuck you, make you scream." He was leaning up to kiss John again when they heard Teyla speak into the communicator.

"John? This is Teyla, please respond."

Rodney groaned, "No, no, no, no. Now is _not_ a good time."

John pressed his fingers against Rodney's mouth, and shushed him as he opened the connection. "This is Sheppard. What's your status?"

"Major Lorne believes the Wraith have departed. I agree." Rodney realized he hadn't heard a Dart passing overhead for some time; he wondered how long it had been.

"All right, let's get back to Atlantis, then. Sheppard out." As soon as the connection closed, Rodney sucked John's fingers into his mouth. "Mmm, fuck, Rodney, that's so good...but we have to-" Rodney sucked harder for a second or two before he reluctantly let them slip between his teeth. John traced his damp fingers over Rodney's cheekbone as he pressed his lips to Rodney's for a brief moment. "We have to go, Rodney, but I promise we'll finish this later."

"Really?" He hadn't meant to sound that needy, and Rodney could feel his face pinking up under John's fingers.

John flattened his hand against Rodney's face, smiling. "Really."

"Thank God." Rodney turned his face into John's palm, pressed a kiss to the center before taking a deep breath and pushing John off his lap. He pushed off the floor and started toward the front of the jumper, already talking. When he realized John was still on the floor, he turned with hands on his hips. His eyebrow went up as he asked, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

John's only answer was a thump, followed by a loud belly laugh.

"Sure, laugh at my pain. We'll see who's laughing when I leave you tied to the bed later."

John sobered at that. "You wouldn't."

Rodney just smiled what he knew was an evil smile, and said, "Try me."


End file.
